Of Anko and Afternoon Nap
by celengdebu
Summary: Apa arti istirahat bagimu? Piece of life, boy x boy. OOC. Mention of Konohamaru. Newbie for this, please be easy on me


Istirahat?

Bagi Sasuke, kata itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Minum teh di pagi hari bisa dibilang istirahat, tidur saat jam makan siang bisa dibilang istirahat, duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku bisa dibilang istirahat, membaca gulungan disangga bantal di bawah dagu juga bisa dibilang istirahat. Pokoknya apa yang bisa menenangkan pikiran selalu bisa dikategorikan sebagai istirahat, menurut Sasuke. Toh dia tak ambil pusing harus tidur, duduk, ataupun berbaring di mana, bersandar sebentar menunggu laporan usai pemeriksaan pun tak masalah, asalkan ada sedikit jeda antara pekerjaan dan napasnya, Sasuke tak perlu uring-uringan. Di saat-saat sibuk serta tak sempat mendapat asupan, minimal dia dapat oksigen yang cukup untuk membuat otaknya berjalan dengan tenang.

"Tapi kalau cuma begitu, lama-lama suntuk juga..." Naruto meletakkan cangkir teh di lantai kamar dan bersila sambil kembali sibuk membuka bungkus roti _anko_ pemberian Sasuke. "Setidaknya sebulan sekali keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan menyegarkan pikiran, kalau cuma melihat langit-langit rumah sih apa enaknya," balas pemuda itu antusias. Sasuke menghirup tehnya perlahan dan mengiyakan sembari melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kapan-kapan."

"Selalu kapan-kapan." Naruto mengunyah sepotong roti keras-keras hingga suara gesekan giginya membuat Sasuke berjengit, "Lukanya masih sakit? Mau kuobati?"

Sasuke mendelik, ditatapnya punggung tangan yang berbekas kemerahan akibat gigitan dua anak anjing siang tadi. Bukan luka yang dalam dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa, toh dia tak bisa marah karena mereka sudah ditegur pemilik masing-masing sehingga Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya berkata tidak apa-apa. Dia tak pernah bisa akur dengan binatang. Sepertinya.

"Hewan juga kadang butuh pelampiasan daripada cuma sekedar berteriak," gumamnya pelan. Naruto melipat tangan dan memiringkan kepala sambil mengamati pemuda berambut hitam itu lekat-lekat, bersila apa adanya di lantai yang baru dibersihkan, kerahnya dilonggarkan sedikit serta lengan kausnya digulung begitu saja. Tanpa gerakan alisnya yang selalu berkerut sinis, pemuda itu tampak lelah meski wajahnya terlihat wajar.

"Kalau begitu sama saja."

Sasuke menjauhkan cangkir dari bibir, "_Nani_?"

"Sasuke juga perlu sesuatu yang lebih daripada cuma sekedar berdiam diri di dalam rumah..." Naruto menyodorkan potongan rotinya ke arah Sasuke dan pemuda itu mengerjap bingung sebelum ikut menggigit. Suara kunyahan pelan membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bermaksud bilang istirahat di rumah adalah sesuatu yang buruk, tapi sesekali jalan-jalan melepas penat juga ide yang cukup bagus. Aku saja akan langsung pergi ke toko ramen atau bermain dengan Konohamaru kalau jenuh dengan tugas, apalagi Sasuke yang pekerjaannya banyak dan minim waktu luang. Apa tidak capek? Matanya sampai merah tuh."

Sasuke mengunyah rotinya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kau butuh liburan," pungkas Naruto, "Dan tidak diisi dengan tidur atau menghabiskan waktu dengan baca buku. Yang benar-benar liburan kau harus merasa terhibur, apa kau tidak suka pergi ke Ichiraku dan makan _ramen_? Tidak suka memancing di sungai dekat sini? Main di _game center? _Atau ikut Shino menangkap lebah?" tawarnya antusias dengan mata berbinar, "Apapun asal di luar rumah, Sasuke takut kulitnya hitam ya?"

"Apa...?" pemuda itu terkekeh sampai nyaris menyemburkan teh, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu coba dong! Musim seperti ini pasti banyak yang sedang pergi memanen jamur. Tidak pernah coba pergi ke hutan sendiri? Aku tiga kali ke sana bersama Konohamaru."

Pemuda itu menggeleng ketika Naruto meraih cangkir tehnya untuk ditaruh karena sejak tadi Sasuke terus saja minum tanpa henti. "Pokoknya minggu depan kau harus ambil hari libur dan pergi bersamaku dan Konohamaru ke tempat favorit kami di lembah hokage, memasak makanan di pinggir sungai dan makan ikan bakar tanpa dibumbui. Tidak mau tahu ada pekerjaan atau tidak. Kalau terus menolak—aku akan memaksa."

Sasuke menopang dagu sembari mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Coba paksa kalau bisa."

"Haish, manusia yang menyebalkan," keluh Naruto menepuk kening. "Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lemas begitu..." ujarnya menuding-nuding, pemuda itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Digesernya cangkir teh dan gulungan beserta _ramen cup_ Naruto agak ke samping serta memiringkan kepala ke arah pemuda itu. Raut yang masam dan air muka yang terlihat khawatir, masih ada bekas _anko_ di sudut bibirnya dan lengan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. Jika Kakashi-_sensei_ selalu bilang kantuknya hilang saat mendapati Iruka-_sensei_ datang membawa teh herbal usai jam kerja, maka dia pun harusnya bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tahu tidak?" ujarnya nyaris berbisik, "Tidak perlu jamur atau ikan bakar untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan jenuh. Datang kemari, minum teh dan mengobrol seperti ini saja sudah membuatku merasa segar kok."

Begitu saja, dan rengut kesal di bibir Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Ikut berdecak, Sasuke meraih roti di tangannya dan menggigitnya lagi sepotong besar. Gandum dan kacang merah bercampur menjadi satu dalam mulutnya, mungkin agak terlalu manis, tapi makanan manis selalu bisa mencairkan otak yang penuh. Sasuke mengerjap saat pemuda itu menoleh sembari mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya dengan seringai ceria.

"_Datteeee..._" gumam Naruto seraya menggosok tungkainya yang berselonjor dengan nyaman, "Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, katakan saja."

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu meringis, "Apapun?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias, Sasuke beringsut ke samping sedikit untuk membelakanginya, punggungnya yang lebar menghadap kokoh di depan Naruto yang memandang bingung, hela napas Sasuke meluncur lega sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di paha pemuda itu lalu menengadah sambil tersenyum.

"Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi..." pintanya sembari menguap pelan. Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk. Disibakkannya poni Sasuke serta mengelus rambut pemuda itu sambil terbahak.

"_Ryoukai._"

_fin 

disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
